Stars
by longnights-citylights
Summary: It's the last evening of summer. 'The stars in the sky aren't beautiful. Not compared to you.' - Klaine. A little angsty.


It was the last evening of the summer, when you can feel summer ending, and your whole summer comes rushing back to you in one moment, and you wish that it would never end. You don't want to go back to the real world, full of school and responsibilites and most of all, the sadness. The last evening of summer is supposed to be exactly the most beautiful, because you can enjoy it and look forward to the start of a new school year, a new autumn. Usually, the last evening is the one where you notice all the best things about summer. Maybe you'll go somewhere with friends, to a beach, and be loud and sing and make a fire with driftwood. Maybe you'll go to a party, and get a little drunk, and all crowd outside in the end and listen to the crickets, and kiss.

But this evening wasn't beautiful. Because Blaine was alone. He was supposed to have Kurt here, beside him. Right now, in the hammock, because Kurt would have complained about sitting on the grass. They would have looked at eachother, as they had so many times, but it always seemed like the first time, that they were seeing something new. They would have looked up at the sky dotted with stars then, and they would have smiled. They would have been so, so happy. Without a care in the world. The stars would have shined.

So, no, it wasn't beautiful. The hammock seemed to rough against his skin, the air seemed to be filled with to much pressure. It was too hot. There was only one star out, and no hope of more. But the evening wasn't peaceful and friendly. It was scary.

Blaine looked up at the sky. There, right above him, was just the one star. Around it was blackness.

So Blaine looked up at the star, and thought of Kurt. Because God, he missed Kurt. After only a few hours.

When Kurt had left, he had cried. They had both cried, of course, but Blaine_ had_ tried to stay strong because he knew, he _knew, _he was the strong one. Ever in control.

‚Don't cry.' Blaine had begged. ‚Please. Don't cry.'

‚There won't even be any stars' Kurt had said through tears. ‚New York doesn't have any stars in the sky. I won't be able to see them. I won't be able to look up at them, and think of you here in Ohio.'

‚You won't have to, because you're the star. The stars in the sky aren't even that beautiful.' Blaine had stroked Kurt's cheek, and caught a tear. ‚Not compared to you.'

And Kurt had sniffed, and smiled, because he _was _excited. Even though he didn't want to admit it. He was. It was New York, and Blaine knew Kurt would love it. It was where Kurt belonged, amoung the business and the city lights, the crowds, the musicals. Hell, Blaine would love it too.

It would be ridiculous to call Kurt already, Blaine thought, only four or five hours after he had last seen Kurt. He pictured Kurt landing right now. He'd be full of anticipation. Or maybe he was just hugging Rachel at JFK, in the arrival lounge. And Rachel would complain about Kurt's amount of luggage, and he would make her drag some for him.

It was lonely now, so lonely. The last evening of summer was meant to be beautiful, but it just wasn't, not without Kurt. And Blaine felt guilty, for feeling like this, because he should be happy for Kurt, and not feeling so lonely.

Kurt would have been so much more beautiful than the last evening of summer. He would have had the star reflected in his eyes, and he would have put his arms around Blaine and they would have whispered together.

‚Not long', Blaine told himself now. ‚Not long.'

It wouldn't be bad. They had phones, and video calls, and maybe Blaine could fly over once. They would pull through

It was just this evening that was the problem, and being alone.

The star flickered, and he blinked. When he looked up again, it was gone.

**A/N: Short little drabble. I have no idea how I came up with it, but when I did, I sobbed while writing it, I don't even know! I would be very grateful if you guys dropped me a line to tell me if you liked it or not. Hope it wasn't that sad! Love, Vi**


End file.
